Destrae shade wizard CR 17
|SR=30 |fort=+13 |ref=+12 |will=+19 |weakness=bright (day) light (-2 Con, -2 Cha, lose Shade abilities, -4 AC, -20 speed, -2 attack and damage, -4 saves, no SR, -4 Listen and Spot, -8 Hide and Move Silently) |spd=50 ft |melee=+1 staff ( ) |ranged=ray (varies) |BAB= |grp=+6 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |gear=wand of blast of flame % (CL 10 (10d6 cone 60ft), 20x), wand of blast of force % (CL 10 (5d6, Fort DC 17 or prone), 24x), wand of vampiric touch (CL 14 (7d6), 42x), dagger |magic= (+: Ench/Ill/Necro/Shadow spell (+4 to DC); -: Env/Trans spell (-1 CL); #: from Magic of Faerun; &: from Forgotten Realms Campaign Sourcebook; $: from Lords of Darkness; %: from Spell Compendium) |SLAcl=15 |SLA= |str=8 |dex=13 |con=14 |int=18 |wis=13 |cha=12 |sq=shadow defense +3, spell power +3, greater shield of shadows, control light (100ft, 100%), fast healing 2, permanent spells {comprehend languages, see invisibility, detect magic, protection from arrows, read magic} |feats=spellcasting prodigy, silent spell, scribe scroll, shadow weave magic, empower spell, insidious magic, tenacious magic, pernicious magic, still spell, craft wand, heighten spell, quicken spell, spell penetration |skills= , , , , , , , , , , , , , (^ = cross-class skill) |possessions=Scrolls {2x wall of greater dispel magic%, 2x shadow canopy$}, potions {2x cure serious, 2x cure moderate, 2x cure light, fly, haste}, Cloak of Resistance +3, Bracers of Armor +3, Amulet of Natural Armor +2, Ring of Protection +2, Ring of Free Action, 200pp, 100gp. |grim= }} Description Destrae was born human, in the floating city of Shade, which is held aloft by the ancient arcane power of the wizards of Netheril. At that time Shade was stuck in the Plane of Shadow, but has since returned to the Forgotten Realms. Destrae's parents were both wizards and she inherited their gifts. She rose quickly in the society of Shade and, at the age of 34, became one of the youngest to receive one of the greatest achievements her city had to offer: to be transformed into a shade. Shades are unaging outsiders imbued with the shadowstuff intrinsic to the Plane of Shadow. Combat Destrae prefers to work in the background, getting others to do her dirty work. When she must, however, she can be a formidable opponent. Preparation -- when she has time to prepare, she prefers: 1. Shadow canopy if necessary. 2. Simbul's spell matrix, which gives up to 4 quickened spells later (ray of enfeeblement, lesser orb of acid, ghoul touch, scintillating sphere). 3. stoneskin 4. spectral hand 5. shadow mask if anonymity is preferred. 6. resist elements, usually fire. 7. shield of shadows 8. create shadow double, and hand her a wand and dagger 9. project image next to the shadow double, so she can see, hear, and cast spells through the image. 10. shadow image or hide In combat -- she works hard to keep foes at bay long enough to beat them down individually: 1. slow and quickened scintillating sphere / double uses wand of blast of fire 2. cloudkill or acid fog / double uses wand of blast of fire 3. howling chain near spellcasters, and quickened ghoul touch / double uses wand of blast of fire 4. burning blood and quickened ray of enfeeblement / double uses wand of blast of fire 5. fear and quickened lesser orb of acid / double uses wand of blast of fire 6. vampiric touch / double uses wand of blast of fire 7. dominate person / double uses wand of blast of fire 8. translocation trick / double uses wand of blast of fire 9. hiss of sleep / double does coup de grace To escape: 1. shadow stride 2. translocation trick or shadow walk 3. invisibility 4. hiss of sleep Grippley 06:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC)